Crystal Libraryand Secret Temple
by Finaloblivion
Summary: Zidane and the party are returning from getting the Gulug stone for Kuja...imagine their suprise when their friends come out of a metal door in the ground. Leads up to them running and finding this amazing structure full of pasts, secrets, and evils..
1. Zidane and friends rejoined

My first fanfic, so please don't flame, it will only hurt you. wink

And if you want my story to continue I need at least 2 R&Rs so please do. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FF9; it would be cool though.

Sorry but it is not very long.

The Crystal Library and Secret Temple 

"There it is," Zidane thought to himself. He was looking upon the Desert Palace after just getting the Gulug stone. He was furious at Kuja and wanted to beat him up. Then looking over the edge he saw a metal door opening from out of nowhere and his friends emerging happily. He acted quickly without thinking and threw the black mages and Zorn and Thorn over the side. It was not very smart though because a battle between his friends below and Zorn and Thorn quickly started. Most of them were mages so Zorn and Thorn were wrecking their party within seconds.

Zidane flew the airship as low as he could and jumped off with Amarant and Freya. Eiko stayed above and tried to pilot the best she could but it didn't last long. She panicked and started yelling for help, and Cid called for her to go high up and further from the Desert Palace for safety. She did as commanded and faintly heard him telling her "to hurry and get a roo"…and she couldn't understand making her get a rope, which was luckily right. And she saw when she brought the rope the airship was dangerously low again.

"Throw the rope and tie the other end to the side." Cid hurriedly exclaimed. When Cid had gotten up, the airship was near the ground and after getting everyone else on the rope they started quickly climbing up to high heights. They were going to land and defeat the wicked Kuja as a surprise attack but to no avail. Kuja had been aware of the things going on and summoned great monsters along with Zorn and Thorn that rapidly took over the airship making everyone abandon and run for their lives. They fell down a weird covered hole though, that put them in a gorge and were surprised to see a mighty and magnificent crystal structure connected to another two crystal structures at the top significantly smaller in size. Then looking up saw a mountain with two waterfalls coming off into floating cone shaped rocks with water dripping slowly out into a river with a bridge that suspended the great structure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that was the end of the chapter so review and I'll keep chapters going for you guys.


	2. The Wonderful Crystal Palace

Ok I will continue with out reviews for** now** just as long as you enjoy. :)

Chapter 2: **The Wonderful "Crystal Palace"**

"Hmm, it seems this "palace" is good enough for the Princess for now," Steiner remarked staring up in awe, "It's better than staying out here, who knows when the airship will be back again…I don't want the Princess in plain view."

"You know what for once your right Steiner although it seems a little weird the airship just disappeared…I thought it would of killed us for sure" Zidane said also staring up although seemingly not as amazed as Steiner.

"Well I'm all for it, in fact it's starting to rain…" Garnet said, looking ahead and above her seeing all the rain start pouring.

They quickly ran inside for shelter. Then surprisingly they saw what looked like a purple imp heading straight for them. Zidane, Amarant, Steiner, and Freya instinctively drew they're weapons and prepared to fight, when they suddenly saw the weird looking creature get down on hands and knees begging them to stop.

"Thi -s… this is a holy plac-e…pleasse.pleasse stopp…" it begged and begged.

"Ok, ok chill out, we just thought you were a monster," Zidane calmly explained.

Vivi leans over to whisper in his hear "and some of us still do…"

He whispered back, "heh…hey Vivi its ok he's not a monster really…"

"He gives me the heebie-jeebies still…"

"Excusse me..but can I help you with something?" the imp said suspiciously looking in Vivi and Zidane's direction.

"Err…not really besides we need to stay here for a little while, is that ok?" Zidane asked a little embarrassed being treated like a kid.

"Maybe for now,…..but I would not be the one who should decide for you if you can stay the night…" the imp replied looking over in the general direction of a locked door.

"Ok can you show us to our rooms?" Garnet timidly asked.

"anything for a fine lady like yourself" the purple imp replied in a way making Garnet blush a little.

Steiner than whispered in her ear "Oh that little bug! I'm gonna smash him, he's no better than these thieves." He pointed to Zidane and Amarant.

Garnet just remained quiet following the imp.

"I hope you don't mind but… this is only an old library so there is little place to sleep," the imp started "…. I will let the lady go to her room then lead the rusty armored old man go to his (at this Steiner started jumping up and down angrily until Garnet calmed him) room, the rest of you can go search for a comfortable place, I'll lay blankets and pillows in the front hall."

After going up for another minute the imp gestured the Garnet and Steiner to follow him alone. Garnet and Steiner went up a few steps then took a left passage way and after waiting for a minute Steiner and the imp came back into view only to go across to another hall. Finally after waiting another 45secs the imp appeared and let them go search for a place to sleep.

Zidane quickly looked for a room near Garnet's and sadly saw Eiko (who had been quiet since the thing started) close a door and spun around to see Freya close a door that looked like it used to belong to a closet. Zidane sighed loudly and decided to find a place to sleep near the main door.

He saw a comfortable looking couch right by the door and saw on the side a pile of pillows and blankets. After deciding he would sleep here, several of his comrades came and took most of the pillows and blankets. When he was about to fall into a deep sleep he heard loud knocks on the door. He immediately jumped up and opened it when he wished he didn't.

Because the second he opened the door Quina burst in taking him down. "You forgot about Quina!" he said. "Sorry Quina…" Zidane replied feeling if all his bones were broken.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Don't worry the next chapter should get really interesting, Promise

I hope to make this a four or five chapter story but you guys shall decide :)


	3. Secrets Reavealed

I'm only going to do5 or so chapters as of now, unless I think of more to add, but anyways enjoy :)

**Chapter 3- The Secrets Revealed**

After Quina got settled on the floor above, Zidane went to sleep for a little while only to wake up again to see a door creak ahead, on the landing of the second floor. He knew everyone was probably tired so he wondered who it was. He peaked in the door only to see the back of Garnet and suddenly she screamed his name with her face to the wall. He quickly ran up and calmed her.

"….Loo-look Zidane, the books….they're all about endolions.." she said quietly "What could this mean?"

"Hmmm, whoa! The walls are endolions too..." Zidane gasped.

"Zidane look! It...it can't be…"

"Invincible…"

"Garnet, I'll protect you if something's going on, I promise" Zidane whispered, cautious of his friends sleeping.

"Ok Zidane….heh, thank you very much." Garnet said starting to walk back upstairs "I think I'll just go to bed a little early, it's been a long day."

"Goodnight" Zidane said before disappearing to explore the palace.

After his surprisingly boring search that led him to nothing he decided to go to Garnet's room, because knowing her she would be wide awake. Sure enough he saw the light on and a book telling about endolions on her lap.

"Zidane, can you bring your stuff in here tonight?" she said almost murmuring, "I've been thinking about things."

"Ermm, ok are you alright?" Zidane looked at Garnet's expression signaling she was worried.

After he came back he saw Garnet asleep and started to get worried himself. So he put his blankets on the floor and went to bed. About an hour later he heard a devastating scream coming from Garnet and he found Garnet was not in the room. He quickly ran out and started calling to her but there was no reply. He also saw no one else awake and he ran all over trying to find her.

He then saw in front of him muddy paw prints leading down to the first floor. When he got here he knew Garnet had struggled and vowed to save her…


End file.
